Of Darksome Origin
by xNJx
Summary: Nous sommes une race à part. Nous sommes inférieures, et ils veulent tout simplement nous éradiquer pour ne pas avoir à vivre avec nous. Alors pourquoi le garde Stark m'apporte t-il de l'importance ? Il sait que je vais mourir, moi, Loki, être de race inférieure.../FROSTIRON/M POUR VIOLENCE ET LANGUAGE/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Of Darksome Origin : **

**Introduction.**

_I am immortal. I am strong. I am godforsaken.  
I am in command and nothing will go wrong.  
I am eternal. I am blessed. I will awaken.  
I am the reason to why all dead can't rest.  
Evil. I feel the darkness growing in my soul.  
Power. Join me, the nightly, I am in control.  
Of darksome origin. Bring life to the dead.  
They are my soldiers who soon shall be fed.  
Die! Of darksome origin. They call me the bringer of torture.  
They've named me the lord of hate  
But the things I've done this far is nothing.  
The head of this world on a plate.  
I am invincible. I am the one.  
The greatest tyrant. The darkest son.  
I am thy master. I am king.  
You know you will be dead when I am gone...  
No use of trying to challange, I've already won.  
Fear me. I am the king of what you stand upon.  
Of darksome origin... Uncrucified.  
I awoke = Jesus died.  
Feeding of impurity. Creator lies - I.  
Heaven is burning. I can feel the holy smell.  
Flames descending. Bringing life to the ones in hell.  
Blackness rising and now the time has come to pray...  
No use loser, your life is what I take away!  
Of darksome origin... _

...

« Les camps d'extermination sont les seules choses qui nous permettent de pouvoir éradiquer ces ''anormaux''. Nous ne devons pas vivre avec cette race d'être inférieur. Ne rien partager avec eux. Accueillez à bras ouvert le concept de notre société, étreignez le comme la seule solution, l'unique...N'éprouvez aucun regret, et contribuez à leur extinction. »

C'est comme ça qu'ils pensent. C'est ce que le garde Stark, en nous comptant et nous frappant au passage me répète. Il a beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi, et, je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il a commencé à me violer depuis peu. Mais pourquoi ? Je vais mourir, et, si je suis bien son discours, nous sommes une race à part qui mérite de mourir ! Alors pourquoi s'attacher à moi ? Est-ce juste pour m'humilier et m'empêcher de vivre mes derniers jours calmement et tranquillement. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous sommes ici, et seulement quelques jours qu'il me remarque, qu'il me prend à part pour mieux m'utiliser.

Je ne dis rien, trop à bout. De toute façon, dire quelque chose reviendrait à me tuer plus tôt, même si, je le conçois cela serait sans doute mieux.

« Loki Laufeyson » dit-il, à chaque fois en détachant chaque syllabe. Puis un sourire cynique et mystérieux étire ses lèvres.

C'est là que je compris.

...

_A suivre. _

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Darksome Origin(1) : **

...

_« Il y a au fond des hommes un sentiment étrange qui les pousse, ainsi qu'à des plaisirs, au spectacle des supplices. Ils cherchent avec un horrible empressement à saisir la pensée de la destruction sur les traits décomposés de celui qui va mourir, comme si quelque révélation du ciel ou de l'enfer devait apparaître, en ce moment solennel, dans les yeux du misérable ; comme pour voir quelle ombre jette l'aile de la mort planant sur une tête humaine ; comme pour examiner ce qui reste d'un homme quand l'espérance l'a quitté. » ( )_

…

La vie dans le camp est désastreuse, et ce, malgré le temps qui passe. Elle l'était déjà avant que je ne connaisse ''davantage'' le garde Stark, mais l'est de plus en plus depuis qu'il m'use jusqu'à la moelle. Et c'est le cas de le dire. J'ai bien vu l'évolution de mon corps depuis que je suis là. J'étais assez bien formé, ma peau était soyeuse et mon teint assez lumineux. Depuis que je suis ici, mes os étirent ma peau du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, menaçant presque de la briser, la percer. Ma peau est rêche, râpeuse limite morte en son intégrité. Mon teint...est cadavérique. Et c'est cela le plus inquiétant. Peut être que Stark est nécrophile ? Cela expliquerait bien pourquoi il me viole, alors...

« Loki ! » s'écrie Lyde, un de mes camarades les plus proches. Il sait tout de moi, nous partageons tout. Je le considère comme un véritable bras droit. Il regarde Stark d'un mauvais œil depuis certains jours, et je regrette même de lui avoir avoué ce qu'il se passait. Par conséquent, le nombre de coup de bâton qu'il se prend a presque triplé.

Je le regarde en y songeant, ses ecchymoses visibles sur ses bras. Il est atrocement maigre, et ses cheveux roux sont presque entièrement rasés. Lyde a vu sa femme enceinte brûlée vive...Elle est incapable de travailler et de servir à quoi que ce soit, il est donc ''évident'' qu'ils l'aient tué ! Pfff ! Ce régime me tue, m'exaspère. Ca me fatigue tout ça, j'aimerais tellement en finir. Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas. Je deviens fou de toute façon.

Je soupire et lève mes yeux vers lui. Nous marchons en direction du ''jardin''. C'est une sorte de pré minuscule où nous devons nous asseoir en rang, et où nous sommes nourris. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils nous ont prévenu que nous allions être inspectés en vu d'une autre _fournée_. C'est ainsi qu'ils appellent le procédé par lequel ils choisissent qui va mourir, et qui va pouvoir encore servir à travailler, ou leur servir.

_Si Stark est là, ca voudrait dire que je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite_, ironisai-je.

Ca n'avait rien de réjouissant de rester en vie. Car ça n'était pas vraiment vivre. Nous dormons peu, mangeons peu, travaillons beaucoup et subissons beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que je sois le seul à être utilisé, Stark doit bien avoir trouvé d'autre personne pour passes ses colères...

Stark est l'un des gardes les plus redoutés. Il frappe pour un oui ou un non, sanctionne pour une bonne ou mauvaise action, gronde et insulte sans aucunes raisons.

Une nuit, dans ma baraque -où nous sommes plus d'une centaine- je sentis quelqu'un se faufiler dans ma couche. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, mais cela me réveilla aussitôt. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsque je sentis ses mains glisser dans ma tenue et saisir l'objet de son désir. Je pleurais en silence, et il gémissait à mon oreille. Dans un silence absolu, et presque religieux, il m'avait allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans mon ''oreiller'' -en réalité, il ressemblait plus à une pierre qu'à un oreiller-, m'empêchant pratiquement de respirer. J'entendis avec horreur les bruits de masturbation dans mon dos, et, bientôt, un pénis volumineux me perfora sans retenu. Sans respect ni considération, il me pilonnait, passant sa colère sur moi, m'utilisant pour se calmer...

Puis le jour suivant.

Et le suivant.

_Et le suivant..._

« Loki ! » répète Lyde. Je le vois s'éloigner de moi. Nous devons nous placer par ordre alphabétique. Il doit penser que je suis encore en train de dormir debout, du à mes nuits très très _très _courtes. Je lui adresse un petit signe de tête pour le rassurer et me place entre Aaron et Yvon. Aaron est plus jeune que moi, il doit avoir à peine la vingtaine, tandis qu'Yvon doit aller sur la quarantaine.

Nous avons notre ragoût-soupe habituel, et je le mange rapidement, trop affamé pour laisser ça en plan. Une fois le repas terminé, nous voyons plusieurs gardes arriver, dont Stark. Il toise certains d'entre nous, et, comme s'il était équipé d'un radar, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il me sourit, ses yeux me pénétrant comme s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je dois détourner le regard.

_Il doit être satisfait que tu te sentes aussi inférieur à lui. Le pouvoir le fait jubiler, c'est ça qui le fait bander quand il te viole...C'est le fait qu'il soit inférieur à toi. Il pourra dire ce qu'il veut à propos de leur philosophie, mais il a tout de même besoin de ça pour se sentir fort, cet enfoiré ! _

C'est cette force qui me pousse à relever la tête pour le défier, mais il est trop tard, il est déjà en train de commencer son inspection. Il passe dans les rangs, son bâton à la main. Il s'en sert pour voir la résistance des prisonniers, d'après lui, ou pour approfondir davantage son inspection. Nous sommes plus d'une centaine, mais le nombre de personne qui sont destinée à la fournée est déjà bien nombreuse. J'avale difficilement ma salive lorsque je le vois arriver dans notre ranger. Il pousse des soupirs en notant des noms et des caractéristiques pour son rapport. C'est vrai quoi, même si de nombreuses personnes arrivent tous les mois, il faut bien qu'il reste encore des personnes valides -même si, j'en suis sûr, ils se font un plaisir de nous tuer-.

« Loki Laufeyson » dit-il, en arrivant près de moi. Comme à son habitude, il détache chaque syllabe. Je me sens mal dans cette position, agenouillé devant lui. Cela pourrait suggérer autre chose, au vue de notre ''relation''.

Il me détaille en moment, tout sourire. Il s'accroupit, replace quelques mèches derrière mes oreilles. Je baisse les yeux sous la pression de ses prunelles noisettes. Stark n'est pas désagréable à regarder, mais son attitude éclipse tout le reste. Il me donne envie de vomir.

Il se relève, me scrute encore un moment avant de poursuivre son inspection en silence.

…

« Lyde Newton. »

Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'étais trop préoccupé par ce fichu garde que j'en ai oublié Lyde. Stark sait que c'est un de mes amis, alors il se ferait une joie de lui faire du mal. De plus, ces derniers temps, Lyde n'a pas été tendre avec lui, du moins, depuis qu'il sait ce que Stark me fait subir tous les soirs.

Je suis de dos, mais j'entends Stark proférer des insultes, avant de lui foutre des coups de bâtons. _C'est pas bon...pas du tout ! _

« Nous nous passerons de toi, sale rat ! » crache Stark, avant de continuer.

Mon cœur arrête de battre à cet instant. Stark vient de signer l'arrêt de mort de Lyde, et, j'en suis tout à fait sûr, en sachant que c'était mon ami. Mes larmes débordent de mes yeux et coulent dans un flot continu sur mes joues.

_Je te déteste. _

…

_A suivre. _

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Darksome Origin(2) : **

_« La loi de l'amour se montre plus efficace que ne l'a jamais été la loi de la destruction »_

_(Gandhi)_

…

Lyde avait disparu. Il avait disparu comme mes espoirs. Lyde était la seule personne qui me donnait envie de résister à tout ça...mais à présent, je me retrouvais à présent seul. Seul avec...le garde Stark. Je paniquais à cette idée. Il allait revenir me voir après le travail forcé. Il allait encore me faire du mal, et bien se moquer de ce qu'il avait fait.

Je travaillais toute l'après midi, essayant d'oublier la blessure béante dans ma poitrine. On m'avait arraché mon cœur, il ne restait plus qu'à Stark de m'achever.

Le soir, très tard, nous rentrâmes dans nos baraques et je regagnais ma paillasse. Je ne fermai pas les yeux, ne pouvant résolument pas dormir. Lyde aurait du être là, et moi, j'aurais du mourir pour en finir avec tout ça.

C'est dans la nuit que j'entendis la porte de notre baraque s'ouvrir. Mon cœur eut un raté, et je me retournais avant de m'enfuir dans ma couverture.

« Loki Laufeyson » chuchota t-il, à mon oreille, en détachant chaque syllabe. Comme toujours, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait se passer...mais, aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent.

Il m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna hors de la baraque Dehors, il faisait froid et il pleuvait des cordes. J'étais gelé après à peine quelques secondes et Stark le remarqua bien. Il stoppa notre cavale derrière la baraque, entre la baraque et le grillage. La journée, ce dernier était alimenté en électricité. Je me demandais bien ce que nous pouvions faire ici. Je levais mes yeux sur Stark, muet comme une tombe.

Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, il me scrutait avec douceur, même si la colère semblait regagner son esprit de temps à autre.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, puis, brusquement, Stark me colla contre le mur de la baraque. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il était brûlant, et moi gelé.

« Je...tu es à moi, d'accord ? Ce type ne voulait pas que tu le sois, mais moi...je veux que tu sois à moi. Tu n'es pas comme cette race inférieure...je te promet que tu vas vivre... »

Il respirait difficilement, et, comme pour accentuer sa proposition, il recouvrit mes épaules de son manteau. Heureusement que personne ne voyait cela, sinon nous aurions été fusillés tous les deux.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je suis un être inférieur et je mérite de mourir ! Tu te souviens, c'est ce que tu me dis tous les jours lorsque tu me- »

Je fus coupé par ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayais de me débattre, mais, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop fort.

Soudain, un garde arriva et Stark me repoussa violemment, si bien que je tombais à terre.

« Stark ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » hurla le garde, en pointant son fusil sur moi. Je m'agenouillais dans la boue, le visage enfouie dans la gadoue, les cheveux trempés.

« Cette vermine se baladait dehors, et il a essayé de s'enfuir ! » s'écria Stark, même si son ton n'était pas très convaincant.

Je le fusillais du regard. _Quel connard ! Qu'il crève sérieux ! _

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et avertit son collègue qu'il s'occupait de moi.

« Je l'emmène dans mon chalet, je m'occupe de son interrogatoire et de...sa punition. »

_...Bon sang._

…

Nous arrivâmes au chalet de Stark. C'était...c'était très beau. Il y avait même une cheminée. Il me posa devant et déposa une couverture sur mes épaules. Il me fila même des vêtements secs. Trop dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je repoussais ses bonnes intentions et m'apprêtait à repartir, mais il m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'est faux ! »

Énervé, je sortais de mes gonds :

« Et qu'est-ce que je pense ? » demandai-je, sur le ton du défi.

« Que mes paroles sont complètement fausses et que je ne te garderai pas vivant. Pourtant, je te le promet. A ma prochaine permission je- »

« Attends ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Je vais mourir Stark ! » le coupai-je.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les miens. J'étais à nouveau agenouillé devant la cheminée, et il s'accroupit à côté de moi. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et, doucement, m'embrassa langoureusement.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais te protéger...Je suis obligé d'agir comme je le fais. Je ne pensais pas que je m'accrocherai à toi mais...j'y pense tout le temps. »

Je restais un moment silencieux, complètement abasourdi. Alors, même si je sortais de ce camp...je serai toujours destiné à être avec lui ? En guise de...''récompense'' ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et il les lécha. Je me dégoûtais, mais, épuisé, je me laissais faire. Il me porta jusqu'à son lit et me fit l'amour. Cette fois ci, ce fut doux, et cela me permis d'oublier mon mal, ma tristesse...et ma condition.

Enfin, juste pour quelques instants. Car, le lendemain matin...

Il y avait la punition publique pour ma ''tentation d'évasion''.

…

La nuit avait été courte, comme d'habitude mais...je ne pouvais cesser de penser aux événements de cette nuit...mais aussi à ceux qui allaient se dérouler aujourd'hui. Ma punition publique. Alors que je n'avais rien fait ! C'était Stark qui devait me châtier, et, après ce qu'il m'avait dit hier, il devait vraiment avoir beaucoup de culot pour oser.

J'étais donc agenouillé au milieu de la place, et Stark était debout devant moi. Tous les prisonniers étaient autour de moi. Certains me regardaient avec pitié, d'autre avec compassion. Quelques uns me criaient des ''Courage''. Je relevais la tête et regardais le garde droit dans les yeux.

« Loki Laufeyson. » dit-il, en faisant claquer son fouet sur le sol. Chaque syllabes furent détachées lors de la prononciation, comme toujours.

« Garde Stark. » marmonnai-je, et cela le fit sourire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à son insolence que déjà, le fouet s'abattit durement sur mon visage. Ca n'était pas juste. La colère montait en moi, bouillonnait à chaque nouveau coup. Stark n'était qu'un menteur, et, même s'il se disait obligé d'agir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas éternellement jouer double jeu.

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres, _m'a t-il dit.

Alors il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Devenir comme les autres pour qu'il me déteste, et qu'il me laisse mourir tranquillement...

Faire ce que Lyde aurait aimé que je fasse. Mourir sans lui montrer que _je suis à lui. _

…

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Darksome Origin(3) : **

_...Dans ce cas..._

Tu m'aimes ? Tu veux me garder en vie ? Tu veux me détruire ?

Très bien. _Dans ce cas..._

C'est moi qui vais te faire changer d'avis. Les choses n'ont que trop durées, c'est à moi de prendre les commandes, et je refuse de me laisser faire.

Je ne détestais personne d'autre comme je te déteste toi, Stark.

« Loki, » gémit ce dernier, alors qu'il allait et venait en moi. Nous étions dans son chalet où il était censé me donner ma punition. Quoi que, ca revient au même !

Il gémit, et pas moi. Comme c'est drôle ! Et pourtant il essaye hein !

_Je le déteste tellement._

Après plusieurs minutes il jouit à l'intérieur de moi, et s'allonge à côté de moi, haletant.

« Je peux partir, maintenant ? » demandé-je, fatigué.

Il me regarde intensément et m'embrasse. « Pourquoi ? Tu es bien ici. Tu as la cheminée qui te réchauffe, et...je suis là. »

_Beurk. Double beurk. Triple beurk. _

Je hausse les épaules. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Nous sommes dans un camp d'extermination, et je suis un être de la race inférieure. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Moi devoir retourner dans baraque froide et bondée, et moi devoir dormir car moi devoir travailler jusqu'à en crever demain. »

Et, après lui avoir craché ceci, je me relève et m'éloigne de lui. Je ramasse mes vêtements devant la cheminée, et, lorsque je me relève à nouveau, je vois qu'il se met debout.

« S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu. »

Je hausse un sourcil et m'esclaffe doucement. C'est fou ce que Stark a changé ces derniers temps. Serait-ce l'amour ? _Oh, s'il te plaît, ils ne connaissent pas ce mot ! _

_Moi je le connais. Enfin...je l'ai connu..._

« Loki ? Ca va ? »

Je le toise et me dirige vers la porte, mais, bien sûr, comme tous les soirs, il me retient et va me faire son petit discours. « Nous en avons parlé des dizaines de fois, je le sais mais...tu sais je t'- »

« Pas moi. Je croyais que c'était assez clair. Que tu me viole passe encore, parce que bon, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, et puis, de toute manière je suis habitué...mais que tu prétends m'aimer, ca c'est une insulte ! »

_Et merde, voilà que je chiale maintenant !_

Il s'approche doucement et essuie les larmes qui coulent de mes joues. Je le repousse, mais il parvient tout de même à m'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. « J'ai trouvé une solution... »

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et il semble heureux d'avoir gagné mon attention.

« Tu sais...il arrive parfois qu'on se trompe, lors de la sélection, qu'un accident arrive...Si je fouillais un peu ton dossier et que je faisais en sorte de le modifier pour- »

« Attends ! » l'interrompis-je, choqué, « Tu...tu voudrais trahir ton...ton pays, ton poste de garde pour...me faire sortir ? »

Il me sourit à nouveau. « Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime. Tu n'es pas comme eux... »

_Lyde. Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à lui, soudainement ?_

« Nous sommes tous différents, Stark. Toi et moi sommes le jour et la nuit, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à faire cela. Lyde était mon ami, la seule personne de confiance que j'avais ici, et tu l'as tué parce qu'il refusait que tu continues de te servir de moi...Comment pourrais-je accepter de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi ? Hein ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va arriver, au bout de compte ? J'aurais une dette envers toi, si tu me laissais sortir de ce camp...Et je ne pourrais jamais effacer la mort de Lyde. »

Stark soupire, et me regarde pleurer silencieusement.

« Bon, ok. Je ne suis pas censé te le dire...Mais...ton ami n'est pas mort. »

_Quoi ? QUOI ? _

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je, en me levant dans mon élan.

« Chut ! » dit-il, en m'asseyant de nouveau. Il monte sur le lit et s'installe à côté de moi.

« Il a été déporté. Lorsque nous sélectionnons ceux qui doivent mourir, eh bien, en fait, la moitié d'entre eux ne meurent pas, mais sont déportés dans des camps où ils seront jugés plus utiles. »

_Plus utiles ?_

Tony voit bien que je ne comprends rien, alors il poursuit.

« Ici, vous ramassez des plantes et toute sorte d'herbes qui serviront aux populations de notre patrie...Lyde était jugé trop vieux, et pas assez compétent. Alors nous l'avons envoyé dans un camp d'extermination où les prisonniers doivent s'occuper de tissus, en attendant d'être...enfin, tu as compris. »

_Lyde n'est pas mort. Il y a encore peut être une chance. _

Je regarde Stark. _Pourtant fait-il cela ? M'aime t-il vraiment ? Il..._

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est simplement parce que tu m'aimes...c'est... »

A ce moment, je vois quelque chose d'étrange qui traverse le visage de Stark.

« Je suis comme...vous. J'étais un être de la race inférieure. Je l'ai appris lorsque j'étais plus jeune, alors je me suis crée une identité, et je suis devenu garde...c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de rester en vie dans ce pays... »

_Il...il est comme toi. _

_Non ! Lui c'est un traître, il a tué des milliers de personnes ! _

_Pense un peu à ce que tu pourrais gagner...et pense à ce que ça change ! Si jamais tu devais rester avec lui...tu sais au moins que tu ne devrais pas passer le restant de tes jours avec un monstre. Enfin...plus ou moins. _

« Il faut que... »

Stark hoche la tête. « Réfléchis. Mais n'oublie jamais que...même si j'ai tué, j'ai aussi sauvé. J'ai du me battre pour survivre, mais je me suis battu aussi pour que les autres survivent. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Lyde...j'avais peur qu'il te fasse me détester. »

« Et pourquoi moi, dans ce cas ? »

Stark soupire à nouveau. « Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. » murmure t-il.

…

Le travail aujourd'hui est épuisant, et je suis absolument épuisé. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours. Même quand je ne suis pas avec Stark, il m'est impossible de dormir convenablement. Je ne souffre plus de courbatures, je me suis habitué à Stark, mais...je repense à ma vie d'avant, à ce que j'ai perdu depuis que je suis ici.

A ce que les gens font en ce moment, pendant que je ramasse des plantes dans la terre. Celle ci est trop humide, et elle tâche nos mains. Nous n'aurons pas de douche avant demain, alors je risque de sentir mauvais. Peut être que, de cette façon, Stark me laisserait un peu tranquille ?

« Loki Laufeyson ? » me demandent deux gardes, en se postant face à moi.

Je les regarde, agenouillé, les mains dans la boue. Je hoche la tête, effrayé. Que vont-ils me faire ? Ils m'attrapent par les bras et m'entraînent dans un chalet au fond du camp. Ca n'est pas n'importe quel chalet...

_C'est celui de Fury. Le chef suprême._

Les gardes me font entrer et m'asseyent de force sur une chaise dure comme de la pierre. Face à moi, il y a un bureau et un homme absolument imposant. Je ne vois pas son visage, car il reste dans l'obscurité, mais ma chaise est bien éclairée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire. Stark est debout à côté de lui, et je peux l'apercevoir grâce à la faible lumière de la fenêtre. Il sourit doucement, avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

« Loki Laufeyson, » commence Fury, avec sa voix grave.

Il tourne les pages de mon dossier, et c'est à ce moment que je repense à la conversation que Stark et moi avons eu deux jours plus tôt. Je ne lui ai donné aucunes réponses, alors, bien sûr, il a prit les commandes sans me demander mon avis. Peut être a t-il senti qu'il fallait agir à partir de maintenant ? Ou peut être est-il au courant d'une nouvelle sélection ?

Peu importe. Plus le temps de réfléchir, le moment est venu.

« Le garde Stark ici présent m'a fait part de ses interrogations concernant vôtre dossier. Il semblerait que nous...nous sommes trompés. » continue t-il.

Stark se racle la gorge, et, comme je reste silencieux, le chef poursuit :

« D'après les éléments de vôtre dossier, je peux en effet remarque que votre Père faisait parti de notre armée, et qu'il était l'un des nôtres. D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas de son Père également, et cela se succède sur plusieurs génération. »

_Prendre le cas de ma famille, pourquoi pas Stark, pourquoi pas..._

« Je me demande alors comment une personne comme vous pourrait être dans un camp qui ne lui ai pas destiné. D'ailleurs, aucun camp ne vous ai destiné, vous devriez plutôt être de l'autre côté. »

Stark pointe du doigt un autre détail dans mon dossier, et Fury l'observe un moment.

« Vous aviez même des papiers d'identité, mais, apparemment, la personne qui a rédigé son rapport n'en a pas tenu compte et vous a malencontreusement jeté dans le même panier que ces..._êtres. _»

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Merde alors, ca paraît trop simple.

Fury se lève et fait le tour de son bureau. Je vois son visage, et il me glace le sang. Après m'avoir observé, il me tend la main, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé de cette erreur. Nous allons vous renvoyez chez vous tout de suite. »

Je lui prend la main, souriant du mieux que je peux. J'essaye de ne pas tenir compte des voix qui me hurlent de le gifler, de le tuer, de lui dire ce qu'il mérite d'entendre. Sa main est moite, ca me dégoûte.

« Stark, reconduisez cet homme chez lui, aboie t-il en se tournant vers l'interpellé. »

Puis il se retourne vers moi. « Monsieur Laufeyson, vous recevrez une somme pour vous dédommager, et si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour excuser cette impardonnable erreur...je vous en prie ! «

_Oh non Loki, tais toi ! Tu es tellement prêt du but, alors tais toi ! _

Stark me rejoint et me montre la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il me chuchote à l'oreille d'aller m'installer dans le véhicule et qu'il revient. Il me murmure aussi un ''_Je t'aime_'', et je suis sûr qu'il doit se pincer pour ne pas m'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Avant de monter dans le véhicule militaire, je m'arrête et observe le lieu où j'ai vécu depuis un bon moment déjà. Des hommes meurent jours après jours. De fatigue, de faim. Ils sont agenouillés dans la boue, et je souris.

_Pour une fois je penserai à moi..._

_Mais avant...allons chercher Lyde._

Lorsque Stark sort de son chalet, je le regarde s'approcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, à cet instant, je sens mon cœur battre. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps.

…

_A suivre. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Darksome Origin(4) : **

_Petite note de l'auteur : Les publications risquent d'être ralenties. Il y a eu la reprise il y a quelques jours, et j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot, et ça risque d'être d'autant plus le cas dans les semaines à venir. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas x) C'est normal ! Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant. Je vous embrasse, mes gentilles lectrices que j'aime :3 Bisous bisous._

_Angie._

…

Nous roulions depuis plus de deux heures. Stark restait silencieux, juste pour me permettre de profiter du paysage sans que je ne doive me soucier d'autre chose. Même si le temps était maussade, j'étais bien trop heureux de voir l'extérieur du camp, de voir le monde,...à nouveau.

La main de Stark sur la mienne me ramena à la réalité au bout d'un moment. Nous venions de nous arrêter devant un autre camp.

« Lyde est ici, commença t-il, en regardant droit devant lui. Laisse moi vingt minutes. Reste à l'intérieur, et si des gardes t'approchent et te parlent, tâche de ne pas paraître suspect. Dis que tu m'accompagnes, ils me connaissent à force de déportations. Et _surtout_, oublie que tu les déteste, car ils le verront et se rendront compte de quelque chose. »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa rapidement, avant de descendre, le dossier de Lyde dans les mains. Il salua les gardes du geste de _La Nation Pure Suprême et Supérieure -c'est vraiment comme ça qu'ils l'appellent- _et pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le camp. Je perdis rapidement sa trace, les horribles baraques aveuglant mon champ de vision. Je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder cette prison, ce cimetière...cet exécutoire dans lequel j'avais vécu -enfin, ''_vécu_'', c'est un bien grand mot- depuis un long moment. Je ne comptais plus, c'était devenu une fatalité. J'étais résigné. Le camp m'a détruit. Le camp est tout le contraire de la vie, il n'y règne que la mort et les pourritures de ce monde.

_Toc toc. _

Ce bruit me fit sursauter, et j'aperçus deux gardes qui me regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient grands, musclés, et n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques. Je repensais soudain à ce que Stark m'avait conseillé. Soupirant, j'ouvrais la vitre avec un sourire.

« Coucou beauté ! » commença l'un d'eux, en s'appuyant la portière.

« Bonjour ! » les saluai-je, en faisant fi du commentaire très distingué que l'un d'eux venait de faire.

Ils me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. J'essayai de faire comme si je ne remarquai rien, et me penchais vers eux. « Que me vaut ce plaisir, Messieurs ? »

Le plus grands des deux se pencha plus encore, si bien que je sentais son souffle m'envahir. « Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser seul, une si belle créature, et de notre race, qui plus est. »

_Si vous saviez. _

_Retiens toi, n'oublie pas ce que Stark t'a dit. _

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me reculai un peu, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Vous voudriez un peu de compagnie ? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions bien vous tenir compagnie, nous sommes _équipés. _»

_Je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir ce qu'il sous-entend. _

Je rigolais un peu, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« Krieg, va surveiller l'entrée. » commanda le plus grand. _Le plus gradé aussi, sans doute._

L'interpellé me salua et retourna à l'entrée. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, et commençait à paniquer lorsque le garde toujours présent ouvrit la porte. _Il est vraiment grand. _

« Je suis le garde Valktrog. Il y a mon chalet juste là bas...que dirais-tu de venir boire un coup pendant que ton garde règle ses affaires ?! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai ? Même si je faisais partie de leur ''race'', pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai ?_

_La peur...voilà pourquoi j'accepterai ! _

« Oui. Bien sûr...pourquoi pas. » bredouillai-je, en sortant doucement de la voiture.

Je priais mentalement pour que Stark vienne me délivrer.

…

Sortir d'un camp pour retourner dans un autre camp. Être libre pour être enfermé à nouveau. C'était tellement ironique.

Enfin, là, ça n'était pas mon premier problème. Valktrog marchait devant moi, m'intimant de le suivre. _Pourquoi lui obéissais-je ? Mon cerveau était-il tellement ravagé que je ne prenais même plus la peine de réfléchir ?_

Pourtant, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Ce garde se moquait bien de me tenir compagnie pour que je ne m'ennuie pas tout seul. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mon corps. Les gardes travaillaient toute la journée, et les permissions étaient très limitées. S'il avaient une femme, ils ne devaient pas les revoir souvent...et donc, ils se rabattaient sur ce qu'ils avaient, tout en essayant de trier les morceaux de viandes pour trouver ceux qui étaient plus appétissants. C'était vraiment dégoûtant !

Le chalet de Valktrog ressemblait à celui de Stark, mis à part la disposition des meubles. Mon corps tremblait de peur, et plus encore lorsque j'entendis Valktrog fermer la porte à double tour. J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mon corps. Il m'enlaça par derrière, puis, soudain, me plaqua sur le lit. Ma tête était enfouie dans des draps. _Ca m'est drôlement familier ! _

Je commençai à pleurer en silence lorsque je sentais son dard me pénétrer.

Je serrais les draps dans mes poings. « Stark, » sanglotai-je, doucement.

_Vingt minutes c'est beaucoup trop long. _

_Mais vingt minutes me permettent de me rendre compte que même si je n'étais plus dans ce camp, et même s'ils me croyaient comme eux, j'étais toujours inférieur, et beaucoup trop blessé et traumatisé pour pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça. _

_**Et ça, c'est vraiment drôle.**_

_**Si, vraiment. **_

…

Après cela, je courais à la voiture, et Stark n'était toujours pas revenu. Je remontais dans cette dernière et fermais les portes, avant de sangloter bruyamment.

Stark revint quelques minutes plus tard, monta dans la voiture et me prévint qu'il fallait attendre un peu le temps que Lyde prépare ses affaires. Il me regarda, me demanda si j'allais bien et si je ne m'étais pas trop ennuyé.

« Non, ca va. Je... »

« Tu as pleuré, tes yeux sont tout rouges. » dit-il.

Je lui souris. « Des larmes de joie. Je suis content d'être dehors, voilà tout. Et...Lyde me manque, mais ça va. »

Il me sourit en retour. « Tout va bien alors. Tu verras, tout va changer à partir de maintenant. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Au loin, un garde fit signe à Stark que Lyde était prêt.

_Moi je ne l'étais pas._

_Le serai-je un jour ? Tout comme serai-je un jour prêt à me battre contre eux, et contre les choses qu'ils me font endurer ? _

_**Ca aussi, c'est drôle. **_

…

_A suivre. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Darksome Origin(5) : **

_« La résignation est un suicide quotidien. »_

_(Honoré de Balzac)_

…

Lyde était blafard, squelettique et frêle. Mon cœur battait la chamade tant j'étais heureux de le revoir. Stark le détacha lorsque qu'ils atteignirent la voiture, et, ce qui m'interpella fut la non résistance de mon compagnon. On aurait dit..._un zombie. _

Lyde s'installa à l'arrière, fixant toujours le vide.

« Lyde, tu...tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je, inquiet.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, et cela me glaça le sang. Il n'était même pas conscient de qui j'étais, à le voir. Ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites, ce qui pouvaient bien illustrer la situation d'effroi et de peur que vous procure les camps. Stark monta à côté de moi, à la place du conducteur. Il retira sa casquette de service et me caressa la joue.

« Loki, ca ne sert à rien... » me dit-il, doucement.

_Quoi ?_

Stark soupira. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et ma voix tremblait.

« Pour-Pourquoi ? »

« Il est amnésique...et ils le destinaient à la prochaine fournée. Lorsqu'ils m'ont averti de son état, ils m'ont même demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser _ici. _»

_Quoi ?_

A ce moment là, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche. _Lyde...moi qui avait tant d'espoir..._

_Tu sais très bien que tes espoirs sont tous détruits, abattus et enterrés dans ce foutu camp, bordel ! Tu n'as plus rien, tu n'as même plus de toi, regarde moi ça...tu deviens malade à te parler à toi même ! _

Stark caressait ma main pour me calmer, comme s'il voyait la tempête se soulever en moi. La vision du garde près de la barrière me donna envie de vomir, et je caressais la main de Stark en retour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » me demanda t-il, avec toujours la même douceur dans la voix.

Stark avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Il ne ressemblait plus au garde Stark qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. Même si je ne pouvais effacer cela de mon esprit, je me promis d'essayer car Stark m'avait libéré...

Stark croisa mon regard.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. » murmurai-je.

…

Lyde contemplait la Tamise depuis le _Tower Bridge. _Il était calme, tout comme moi, à côté de lui, laissant mes yeux couler dans l'eau fraîche et profonde. Mon ami ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il était incroyablement calme. Ce théâtre paisible le fit sourire et il rigola, un peu comme un enfant, et pointa du doigt un bateau remplit d'individus qui amarrait un peu plus loin. Je lui souris. Stark avait décidé de nous laisser un peu seul, et il était parti chercher une auberge où nous pourrions loger. Nous avions roulé longtemps et emprunté un de ces bateaux, alors nous étions complètement épuisés.

Le rire de Lyde éblouissait la Tamise comme les lumière du _Tower Bridge_ une fois la nuit tombée. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures, la fraîcheur du vent ébouriffant nos cheveux, fouettant nos visages et nous faisant frissonner. Lyde ne se lassait pas. Il semblait en paix ainsi, vidé de toutes les horreurs du monde. Et c'était tout le contraire de moi. En un sens, je l'enviais. Il pouvait partir heureux à présent, car il avait tout oublié. Les camps, les meurtres, les viols...Tout. Il ne lui resterait que cette image. Un monde paisible et apaisant.

Je lui pris la main, pour ensuite le prendre dans mes bras, et murmurais à son oreille, « Merci pour tout. »

Il éclata à nouveau de son rire enfantin, et quelques instants après Stark vint nous rechercher. Il avait une nouvelle voiture, et il nous emmena dans une auberge sympathique où nous nous reposâmes.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Nous restâmes au Royaume-Uni et nous profitâmes de tous les joyaux qu'il pouvait recueillir pour laisser la chance à Lyde d'avoir une vue de ce nouveau monde. Stark et moi avions une relation particulière. Il ne me touchait plus, me respectait totalement et nous dormions même chambre à part. Il s'occupait de Lyde, comme pour s'excuser du mal qu'il avait pu lui causer. Je lui en voulait encore sur ce point, mais Stark changeait tellement que tout cela était presque effacé.

Un soir, je me glissais dans sa chambre et vint me lover dans ses bras chauds. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et laissa ses yeux couler jusqu'au lit où Lyde dormait. Stark couchait sur un matelas à l'inconfort assez marqué. Ses mains m'enlacèrent mais il ne fit rien de plus. C'est moi qui entreprit le baiser passionné que nous échangeâmes ensuite. Mes mains dérivèrent dans son pantalon, et j'entrepris de la remercier comme je le pouvais de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. _Pour nous. _

A partir de cette nuit, notre relation changea complètement.

Lyde s'éteignit une semaine plus tard. La fatigue. J'étais absolument triste, mais ce qui me rassurait était qu'il avait pu partir en paix, et d'une mort naturelle. Je le rêvais tranquillement allongé dans un nuage moelleux aux côtés d'un Dieu qui, je le savais bien, ne m'aimait sûrement pas de m'être épris d'un garde qui nous avait tous fait du mal.

Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Le changement de Stark m'avait totalement charmé, et, la façon dont il agissait avec moi n'en était que plus améliorée. Il ne quémandait jamais, et j'étais parfois obligé de le pousser un peu pour retirer certaines choses plus approfondies dans notre relation.

Un an après notre départ, nous décidâmes de tout recommencer aux Etats-Unis. Ceux qui partaient ne nous en disaient que du bien.

Nous arrivâmes sur un bateau prévu à cet effet.

« Regarde, s'écria Tony, en désignant une grande statue, c'est la Statue de La Liberté ! »

Je souris et regardais son visage s'illuminer à chaque fois qu'un monument défilait sous notre nez.

Après avoir acquis une nouvelle identité et assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'installer dans une ferme reculée des soucis de la masse.

C'est bizarre comme fin non ? En fait, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas la fin. Mais le début. Le début de ma vie.

J'étais prisonnier avant même d'être dans ce camp. Mon Père, Laufey, ne m'a jamais aimé. Je n'avais même pas de Mère, car elle était morte en me donnant naissance. En réalité, c'est pour cela qu'il me déteste. Je suis un meurtrier. Lorsque les Gardes sont venus chercher tous les êtres de la Race Inférieure, il m'a volontairement jeté aux loups. Lorsqu'ils m'ont embarqué, il n'a pas bronché, et a murmuré un vague « comme ça tu feras quelque chose de ta vie. ».

Je ne l'ai jamais revu, et, en fait, je crois que je me fous totalement de ce qui a pu lui arriver !

Stark m'avait un jour dit que je lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Un soir, alors que nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, je lui posai la question.

Il me sourit tristement et m'avoua qu'il avait déjà aimé quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Steve, et il ne me ressemblait pas physiquement, mais que nous nous ressemblions vraiment sur le moral.

« Il a été fusillé. » finit-il.

C'est là que je décidais que jamais nous ne devrions reparler de tout cela. Quelque chose de nouveau débutait.

Comme je l'ai dit, _ce n'est que le début. _

…

_**Of Darksome Origin**_

_**The end.**_

…

_Ps :_ Je suis désolée pour cette fin trop ''rose'' mais avouez que si je tuais encore un de mes personnages ou que je les laissais dans la misère je passais vraiment pour une sans cœur, non ? Et puis, oh allez, un peu de tendresse pour vous:3 Vous avez vu, je ne suis pas qu'une sans cœur x'D (* essaye de se convaincre elle même *)

Bon, je vous laisse. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette mini-fiction. Pour ma part, j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je reviendrai avec des OTP, mais vraiment pas tout de suite. J'ai également ma traduction que je continue doucement...et je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour le moment. J'ai quelques idées d'OS sur le feu, mais rien de concret pour le moment :p

Bisouilles à toutes et à tous;)

_Vôtre chère et tendre Angie. _


End file.
